The End
by Lilyzilla
Summary: What happens when the dreams and fantasies end? [Finished! RR, please!] (I'm sorry this is so short! ..)
1. My Faerietale

**Title**: The End

**Author**: Onii [twilightsnow@hotmail.com]

**Rating**: PG-13

**Fandom**: Spirited Away ["Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi"] 

**Disclaimer**: Like I said in Christmas Magic, Spirited Away isn't mine. If it was, there would be MANYMANYMANY sequels based on fanfics here at FF.Net. I don't see any of those, so we can surmise that I don't own it.

**Author's Notes**-

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the positive reviews on 'Christmas Magic!' I really liked writing it, even though I was pressed for time. Personally, I think the dialogue at the end was shoddy and rushed, so I'll end up re-writing it sometime. Anyway, about this fic.. It kind of ties in with CM, because Chihiro still has the pendant and the memory of that time. I don't know, maybe all of my SA fics will jump around in time periods but tie in with each other.. Aaugh, I'm rambling, I'm sorry. Well, it's 1:38 AM, I'm bored, so, I present unto thee 'The End'. Please R + R! Arigatou gozaimasu! m(__)m

  


PS, I'm sorry this is so short! I seem to be fond of shorter blurbs, don't I. -_-

  


=~=~=~=~=~=

  


_We all know the fantasy stories, legends, and tales telling of gallant knights on trusty steeds and the helpless princesses who need those knights. We've created fantasy worlds along with people to be in those worlds. Why is that? Do these writers and scribes project themselves into their stories? Do they want their 'avatars' to do things that they could never dream of doing? Some get so wrapped up in these falsehoods that they actually believe their falsities are reality. It's pitiful. Is it to ease the pain of loneliness? I'll never know._

_What happens when the magic of the tale ends, though? When the princess and her knight become text once more. When light breaks away into your lonely little world and realization hits you. When dreams turn into existence. It hurts. It hurts you so much. Reality is... reality is something barely within my grasp. Haku, where were you when the real world bared its ugly fangs?_

  


Chihiro Ogino stared at her computer screen blankly. She was pathetic. Seventeen years old, eighteen in two days, and still clinging fiercely to lingering memories of a ten year old girl; how sad. Well, actually, memories of a fourteen year old girl. She glanced at her jewelery box and caught a glimpse of the jade pendant on its silver chain. Chihiro had worn it almost religiously in the first year or so when she'd gotten it. Friends and family inquired about its origins, but Chihiro never answered. She didn't want to lie about him. However, as the years passed, 'forgetting' it became more and more frequent, until she finally left it there in the box.

She was so very confused. Her heart and her mind were in a constant war over what was real and what was right. Should she listen to her heart and believe in the memory of the Mahou no Sekai? Or should she be rational and listen to her brain, ditching her silly fantasies. It was something Chihiro hadn't figured out, even through countless soul-searches. Was it helpless? She'd certainly started to think so.

Sighing, she saved the document and turned off her computer. It was 1:06 AM and she honestly didn't feel like brooding over the issue anymore. Still, though, her heart was filled with contempt for herself. Why did something that once felt so good made her feel horrible now? She didn't understand. Chihiro flopped down on her bed, yawning. This whole thing made her head hurt. It was something she needed to figure out.

'_Haku,_' she thought to herself, '_you're not real. I don't want to fool myself anymore. I'm eighteen in TWO DAYS, and I've never been on a date, never been kissed... All because of you. I don't even know why I even kept up something as stupid as this for so long... What kind of moron am I?_' Tears of relief slid down her cheeks. This felt... right. But in a way, it was wrong...

'_I'm not going to confuse myself anymore. You're not real. The Bathhouse isn't real. NONE OF IT WAS REAL! This is the end of my faerie tale. Goodbye, Haku. This is the end._' Slowly, she fell into a dreamless slumber. Images of dragons and spirits had no place in her dreams any longer. Her faerie tale had come to an end.


	2. Wishes

**Author's Notes**-

Since I'm a review-whore, I wanted to make another part to 'The End' based on Haku's feelings.. Hehe. Read and review, minna, and thank you for your kind words!

m(___)m Arigatou gozaimasu.

  


=~=~=~=~=~=

  


I don't even know how long it's been since I've seen her. Oh, my Chihiro... Time in your world is so distorted compared to mine. It feels as if it's been an eternity, but, has it really? You'll have grown older. More beautiful, kind, loving. Do you still remember me, my love?

...What am I kidding. You have your own life while I'm here, stuck. You know I'd return to you if I could, you know that fully well! Do you still doubt what happened here? I think you might. We're all still here, Chihiro. We were always here. We never left. **I** never left. All of us are right here, right across that breaking point between your real world, and our real world.

Sometimes I wish I could just take you away from your world and into mine, but what good would that do? You'd miss your family, your friends, your life... I could never ask you to give that all up for me.

  


But oh, how I want to.

  


I want you here by my side, Chihiro. I wish you'd have never left. I wish I could've stayed there with you on that snowy night.

  


But, that's all they are. Wishes. Do your wishes ever come true, Chihiro?  
  


Mine don't.


End file.
